indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Монада
[[Файл:Monad.svg|thumb|Обведённая точка использовалась пифагорейцами и, позже, греками для представления первой метафизической сущности, Монады или Абсолюта.]] Мона́да ( от — «единица», «простая сущность»; μόνος — «один»Compact Oxford English Dictionary.) — согласно пифагорейцам, обозначала «божество», или «первое существо», «единицу» или «единое, как неделимое». Позднее — многозначный термин в различных философских системах Нового времени и современности, в психологии и эзотерике. История возникновения термина В учении пифагорейцев, происхождение чисел связано с происхождением геометрических и космогонических объектов.Sandywell, p. 205. The generation of the number-series is to the Pythagoreans, in other words, both the generation of the objects of geometry and also cosmogony. Since things equal numbers, the first unit, in generating the number series, is generating also the physical universe. (KR: 256) From this perspective ‘the monad’ or ‘One’ was readily identified with the divine origin of reality. Согласно Диогену Лаэрцию, из монады возникла ; из диады — числа; из чисел — точки; затем линии, двухмерные, затем трёхмерные сущности, тела, в которых четыре основы, четыре элемента, земля, огонь, воздух и вода, из которых затем был сотворён весь остальной мирДиоген Лаэртский, '' Жизнеописания великих философов.This Pythagorean cosmogony is in some sense similar to a brief passage found in the Daoist ''Laozi: «From the Dao comes one, from one comes two, from two comes three, and from three comes the ten thousand things.» （道生一、一生二、二生三、三生萬物。） Dao De Jing, Chapter 42. В русском переводе сочинения Диогена Лаэртского термин «монада» переведён просто как единица, из-за чего теряется мистический смысл учения Пифагора, и первое божество отождествляется с числом 1. …пифагорейцы проводили различие между монадой и единицей; монаду они принимали за мысль, а единицу — за число; и точно так же число два они принимали за арифметическое выражение, а диаду (ибо таково, видимо, то название, которое оно у них носит) — за мысль о неопределенном. Гегель Г. В. Ф. Наука логики. — СПБ.: Наука, 1997. С. 191. Этот же термин использовали и философы-платоники, в частности, такие неоплатоники, как Плотин, Порфирий, Ямвлих и другие, хотя неоплатоники чаще пользуются понятием Единое. Пользовались этим термином также представители других гностических течений, на русский язык термин гностиков обычно переводится, как Абсолют. Термин использовался также неопифагорейцами. У Никомаха первый бог (монада) является демиургом. Демиург рождает диаду. Ум ( ) же предстает как принцип бытия и познания всех вещей. Современная философия В Новое время термин «монада» позаимствовали из греческой философии такие философы, как Джордано Бруно, Лейбниц (его философия так и называется «монадология») и другие. Джордано Бруно У Джордано Бруно монада является основной единицей бытия, в деятельности которой сливаются телесное и духовное, объект и субъект. Высшая субстанция есть «монада монад», или Бог; как целое она проявляется во всём единичном — «всё во всём». Эти идеи Бруно оказали определённое влияние на развитие философии Нового времени: идея единой субстанции в её отношении к единичным вещам разрабатывалась Спинозой, идея монады — Лейбницем, идея единства сущего и «совпадения противоположностей» — в диалектике Шеллинга и Гегеля. Лейбниц thumb|Первый лист работы Лейбница «Монадология» Согласно Лейбницу, основаниями существующих явлений, или феноменов, служат простые субстанции, или монады (от греч. monados — единица) . Все монады просты и не содержат частей''Готфрид Вильгельм Лейбниц''. Сочинения в четырёх томах. Том 1. — М.: «Мысль», 1982. — С. 413—429.. Их бесконечно много . Монады обладают качествами, которые отличают одну монаду от другой, двух абсолютно тождественных монад не существует . Это обеспечивает бесконечное разнообразие мира феноменов. Идею, согласно которой в мире не существует абсолютно схожих монад или двух совершенно одинаковых вещей, Лейбниц сформулировал как принцип «всеобщего различия» и в то же время как тождество «неразличимых», выдвинув тем самым глубоко диалектическую идею . Согласно Лейбницу, монады, саморазвёртывающие всё своё содержание благодаря самосознанию, являются самостоятельными и самодеятельными силами, которые приводят все материальные вещи в состояние движения . По Лейбницу, монады образуют умопостигаемый мир, производным от которого выступает мир феноменальный (физический космос) . Простые субстанции создаются Богом одномоментно, и каждая из них может быть уничтожена только вся сразу, за один момент, то есть простые субстанции могут получить начало только путём творения и погибнуть только через уничтожение, в то время как то, что сложно, начинается или кончается по частям. Монады не могут претерпеть изменения в своём внутреннем состоянии от действия каких-либо внешних причин, кроме Бога. Лейбниц в своей одной из итоговых работ, «Монадологии» (1714) , использует следующее метафорическое определение автономности существования простых субстанций: «Монады вовсе не имеют окон и дверей, через которые что-либо могло бы войти туда или оттуда выйти». Монада способна к изменению своего состояния, и все естественные изменения монады исходят из её внутреннего принципа. Деятельность внутреннего принципа, которая производит изменение во внутренней жизни монады, называется стремлением. Все монады способны к перцепции или восприятию своей внутренней жизни. Некоторые монады в ходе своего внутреннего развития достигают уровня осознанного восприятия, или апперцепции. Для простых субстанций, имеющих только восприятие и стремление, достаточно общего имени монады или энтелехии. Монады, имеющие более отчётливые восприятия, сопровождающиеся памятью, Лейбниц называет душами. При этом, согласно Лейбницу, не существует совершенно неодушевлённой природы. Поскольку никакая субстанция не может погибнуть, то она не может окончательно лишиться какой-либо внутренней жизни. Лейбниц говорит о том, что монады, которые основывают явления «неодушевлённой» природы, на самом деле находятся в состоянии глубокого сна. Минералы и растения — это как бы спящие монады с бессознательными представлениями . Разумные души, составляя особое Царство Духа, находятся на особом положении. Бесконечный прогресс всей совокупности монад как бы представлен в двух аспектах. Первый — это развитие царства природы, где главенствует механическая необходимость. Второй — это развитие царства духа, где основным законом является свобода. Под последней Лейбниц понимает, в духе новоевропейского рационализма, познание вечных истин. Души в системе Лейбница представляют, по его собственному выражению, «живые зеркала Вселенной». Однако разумные души представляют собой вместе с тем отображения самого Божества, или самого Творца природы. В каждой монаде в потенциале свёрнута целая Вселенная. Лейбниц причудливо комбинирует атомизм Демокрита с различием актуального и потенциального у Аристотеля. Жизнь появляется тогда, когда атомы пробуждаются. Эти же монады могут достигать уровня самосознания (апперцепции). Разум человека — это тоже монада, а привычные атомы — это спящие монады. Монада обладает двумя характеристиками — стремлением и восприятием. Бог представляет собой творческую монаду, обладающую свойством актуального абсолютного мышления . Бог есть первомонада, все другие монады — её излучения. Другие Термином «монада» пользуется также Эдмунд Гуссерль. Гуссерль вводит понятие ego как монады (заимствуя термин у Лейбница). Я как монада — это «ego, взятое в полной конкретности», «в текущем многообразии своей интенциональной жизни» — не как полюс и субстрат переживаний, а как совокупность этих переживаний. Это «фактическое ego», которое «охватывает всю действительную и потенциальную жизнь сознания», эмпирическое Я.Гуссерль Э. Картезианские размышления. — СПб.: Наука, 2001. — С. 155, § 33.. Последователем Лейбница в России был философ и математик Николай Бугаев. Бугаев под монадой понимает «самостоятельный и самодеятельный индивидуум… живой элемент…» — живой, поскольку обладает психическим содержанием, суть которого — бытие монады для себя самой. Монада для Бугаева — тот единичный элемент, который является базовым для изучения, поскольку монада есть «целое, неделимое, единое, неизменное и себе равное начало при всех возможных отношениях к другим монадам и к себе самой», то есть «то, что в целом ряде изменений остаётся неизменным». Бугаев в своих работах исследует свойства монад, предлагает некоторые методики анализа монад, указывает на некоторые законы, свойственные монадам. Монада в эзотерических учениях Хотя монада обозначает единицу, однако в оккультизме она часто означает объединённую триаду, Атма-Буддхи-Манас, или дуаду, Атма-Буддхи, ту бессмертную часть человека, которая перевоплощается в низших царствах и постепенно продвигается через них к человеку и затем к конечной цели — нирване (Теософский словарь). Интересные факты * Иероглифическая монада — алхимический символ, а также одноименное сочинение английского ученого, алхимика и герметиста Джона Ди«Иероглифическая Монада», — Джон Ди. * Термин «монада» используется русским мистиком, философом, писателем и поэтом Даниилом Андреевым в «Розе мира». * Старое название символа «Инь и Ян» — Великая Монада. См. также * }} Примечания Ссылки * Hemenway, Priya. Divine Proportion: Phi In Art, Nature, and Science. Sterling Publishing Company Inc., 2005, p. 56. ISBN 1-4027-3522-7 * Sandywell, Barry. Presocratic Reflexivity: The Construction of Philosophical Discourse C. 600—450 BC. Routledge, 1996. * Диоген Лаэртский. «О жизни, учениях и изречениях знаменитых философов» Категория:Греческие философские термины Категория:Метафизика Категория:Пифагореизм